Another side, Another story: Roxas
by Mackzazzle
Summary: Axel has an interesting chore this week, involving hunting down a certain Nobody.


W00t, I have internet again! yaay! Anyway, this is my new story! I know I should probably finish the old ones, but...

Disclaimer I disclaim all rights to any and all Kingdom Hearts games, books, and/or merchandise.

* * *

"Oh Axel, you're in trouble!" Demyx grinned when he saw the latest chore wheel.

II. Baby-sit the witch. Please remember not to attack her or scream at her. We need her for future schemes, and could do without her whining.

III. Prepare dinner. And stop stealing the knives.

IV. Supervise.

V. An annoyingly loud cat has settled itself into a tree outside of my room. Dispose of it by any means necessary.

VI. Devise a way to hold meetings without III to meet IX at any point without attempting to thrust his lances into orifices IX would prefer they don't.

VII. Provide anger management classes for the berserker nobodies. I suggest you attend yourself.

VIII. See me.

IX. Clean out the pond. Your water clones are killing the fish.

X. Do the hoovering. VIII has left a surprising amount of crumbs in the library.

XI. Control your azaleas.

XII. There is a large roach infestation in attempting to thrust his lances into orifices IX would prefer they don't.

VII. Provide anger management classes for the berserker Nobodies. I suggest you attend yourself.

VIII. See me.

IX. Clean out the pond. Your water clones are killing the fish.

X. Do the hoovering. VIII has left a surprising amount of crumbs in the library.

XI. Control your azaleas.

XII. There is a large roach infestation in the meeting hall. Terminate it.

Axel groaned inwardly, and turned to Demyx "Least manual labour is out. Good luck with your fish man" Demyx sighed despairingly.

Axel headed towards their leaders office, hoping there wouldn't be any pain involved. He chose to walk instead of teleporting, as it would delay any impact of Xenmas's sadistic tendencies.

However, the inevitable finally happened as Axel arrived at his superior's office. Knocking on the door, he entered.

"Ah, Axel, I was expecting you"

'No, really?' Axel thought sarcastically

"I trust you've seen the chore wheel. Axel, I have a very important mission for you. I want you to visit a small world called Twilight Town. I believe there is another human Nobody lurking there."

* * *

"How hard is it to find one little kid?!" Axel yelled from the clock tower, frustrated. He had been searching for a number of hours, and was growing tired. He was about ready to give up, when movement caught his eye.

Glancing down, he saw a small naked blond boy stealing clothes from a washing line. Axel decided to spare his dignity and let him dress before revealing himself.

When the boy was done, Axel teleported down behind him. The blond turned at the sound and stared agape.

"It's not polite to stare, you know. Guess we'll need to teach you some manners, huh" Axel said to the obvious Nobody.

The boy glared at him, and spat vehemently "Who the hell are you?"

'Charming' he thought. "Name's Axel. Got it memorised?"

The child stared confusedly at the elder Nobody. "Uh, yeah…" Axel smirked at him. "Good. Don't go forgetting it. Now, you're coming with me."

The Nobody jumped back defensively "No way!" he yelled, and Axel sighed. "You don't have much of a choice. You can come with me peacefully" Axel summoned his chakrams "Or I can drag you back"

The blond was apparently done talking, and pulled out two keyblades. Axel's eyes widened in shock. "How did you-" he was cut off as a keyblade connected with his stomach.

The boy's weapons skittered to the floor as Axel held his hands behind his head. "Ready to give up brat?" Axel smirked, trying not to breathe so heavily. He had been badly beaten, but the inexperienced child he had captured was far worse for ware.

The blond Nobody was still squirming, trying to get free. He had a bleeding lip, and a cut on his forehead above his left eyebrow. Blood seeped down his face, and ankle was badly damaged. Yet he was still struggling!

Axel took advantage of his position to strike a blow to the back of the boys head, knocking him unconscious.

"Excellent job Axel" Xenmas commented. Axel turned to face him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Xenmas grinned, and looked to the two keyblades on the floor. "It looks like we have an interesting new asset"

* * *

Right, so, what did you think? ConCrit welcome! If anyone has any suggestions, wants to correct my spelling or grammar, I'd be very happy to hear it.


End file.
